Dragonball AR
by Broly LSS
Summary: Continuing where episode 6 left off a young sayain continues his mission to fight evil and fix the universal disturbance. I'm the original author of the previous stories i now have my own account to publish them directly
1. Chapter 1

I am the author, I now have an account and will continue to publish stories here, the previous stories look up Dragonball AR author Damn fine

Dragonball AR

Episode 7

Alex stood at the level 28 elevator door as he fiddled with his tie, he stood there wearing a tan suit and black tie that was proving a challenge to tie. The door opened revealing Sam inside in casual wears, Alex walked in still messing with his tie.

"I see your feeling better." Sam said "A little nervous about your date."

"No of course not, I fight the dangerous and powerful opponents in the galaxy and get poisoned, why would a date make me nervous." Alex said looking at her. She smiled and continued to look at him mess with his tie,

"OK even if I was nervous, I have never been out on a date before, I was told by Hammond to not only watch what I say but to try to hold off saving people because I cant reveal my power."

"I bet." Sam said. "Here let me get it." She put down the case she had in her hand and tied Alex's tie in a Windsor knot and made it straight and the right size.

"There you go." She said.

"Thanks, Sam I was close to just not wearing one." Alex said.

"Isn't someone going to help you." Sam replied.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I don't need help." Alex said.

"Right well I hope it goes well." Sam said. The doors to the top floor opened as Alex ran out and down the road.

"Thanks Sam!" Alex yelled back as he reached the end of the long tunnel under Cheyenne mountain and flew into the air.

"Ok where did she say she was going to meet me." Alex though to himself. "Oh right where we met." He flew off toward the cliff where he saved her. It didn't take him long to find the spot and to see a shiny new car parked on the side with a women looking over the guard rail. Alex landed out of sight as he walked up to her from behind.

"Hey." Alex said, trying to keep himself from blushing.

"Hey Alex its great to see you." Kelly said turning to face him, she leaned against the rail wearing a bright yellow dress that ended at mid thigh. Alex was completely blown away. He had never seen anything quiet as beautiful as her before.

"So do you remember what happened here." Alex said.

"I was a little shaken up from the incident, I told them that you caught me and flew me up the side of the cliff, they said that people don't fly and that it might have felt like I was floating but I could have swore I went over the cliff."

"Sorry I only picked you up from the ground to carry you away from the cliff." Alex lied as he looked over the edge. "Wow its a long way down though huh. Good thing you didn't go over."

"Yeah it is, and thank you for helping me." She said.

"Oh it was no problem." Alex said, he could feel the sweat forming on his brow.

"So lets go do something." Kelly said. "You like dancing."

"I don't know I guess I never really been dancing before." Alex said as they walked over to her car.

"I know a lot of great places, get in lets go." She said as Alex opened the passenger side door and got in, as they drove off down the road.

Sam stood in front of the video screen as Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond entered and took there seats.

"Wait, we're suppose to be off aren't we, I mean I saw Carter get in the elevator."

"That was before we got the call about what is coming our way." Sam said.

"Where's Alex." Daniel said.

"We couldn't find him, he left for his date and we have been unable to find him, we got people out looking but we couldn't wait." Hammond said.

"We will definitely need him for this but we should think of other plans just in case. An asteroid is on an impact trajectory to Earth. It will be here in 11 days."

"Don't worry about it, Alex can destroy planets, this asteroid will be nothing compared to that. He just fires one of those...bright energy wave things at it, and...boom and we go home." Jack said, playing out the plan with his hands.

"Where can he fire an energy attack of that magnitude from Jack." Daniel said. "This blast will have to reach miles into space in order to destroy this asteroid, people will notice a huge blue light shooting into the sky and then a large explosion."

"Right... we just tell them... we say that a... chemical spill." Jack said as a smile crept on his face.

"This is serious sir, this thing will hit in the arctic circle, maybe Greenland or Iceland maybe the Bering strait but point is. If it hits, all life on Earth will be wiped out."

"Amazing how often we run into this sort of thing ain't it." Jack said.

"Yeah I was just thinking that." Daniel replied.

"It's almost like this kind of thing needs to happen to keep people entertained." Jack continued.

"I have great confidence that Alex will be back and destroy this asteroid before any harm befalls this planet." Teal'c replied.

"Well are best option is to get Alex close to it and blast it from orbit but we will need a ship to get there." Sam said.

"Well there is the one cargo ship that Teal'c and I crashed." Daniel said.

"We will have to repair most of the systems sir but im sure we can get it flying again, but im going to need equipment and manpower." Sam said.

"You have what you need Major, you leave in one hour. Dismissed." Hammond said as they rose from there seats and walked away.

Alex arrived with Kelly outside of a club, the loud base could be heard from around the block but it was unlike anything he had been to before.

"This is where you want to go." Alex said.

"Of course haven't you ever been to a club before." Kelly replied.

"Actually no I haven't."

"Well there is a first time for everything, looks like this is all full lets head around the block." She said as they pulled into a backwater parking lot were four guys stood around a dumpster next to a brick building. Kelly parked her car as far away from them as possible as she opened her door and stepped out.

"Hey look what we got here, guys. She is a hotty." One said.

"Hey ain't that the singer, the one with the shitty music." said another, as they moved closer and closer to them. Alex emerged from the car and moved around toward her.

"Oh look she brought her boyfriend." The third one said.

One went to grab Kelly as Alex swatted away his hand.

"I suggest you guys go home, it would be a shame if you had to get hurt on a great day like this." Alex said.

"You hurt us, can't you count dumb ass, its four on one."

"I know the odds aren't very even but you guys are starting it, so im giving you guys one last chance to leave peacefully."

"Don't worry about them Alex there dick's" Kelly said.

"How great that you started that conversation cause in a minute your gonna have four decorating your face bitch." One yelled as he swung at Kelly, but Alex's left hand extended and caught his punch.

"How low is it when you try to hit a women." Alex said as he pushed the guy back.

"You want some to asshole." the first yelled as he though a hard left hook which connected to Alex's cheek. Nothing on Alex's face gave even a millimeter, but the moment the man punched him he screamed in pain. His knuckles were red and his hand had started to swell.

"Ok , you guys started it." Alex said as the second man pulled out a knife. He thrusted it toward Alex as he grabbed it with two fingers and pulled it from his hand and though it up in the air. He punched the same man hard in the face as he slid three feet. The third went to punch him as Alex dodged every swing. He caught the last punch and gave him a small headbutt.

The fourth guy smiled as he pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at Kelly and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out down the street. But Alex extended his left hand and they could clearly see bullet between his pointer finger and his thumb. He flicked the bullet back as it shot though the fourth guys leg. The guy with the broken hand turned to run away as Alex raised his arm and caught the knife and through it at the first guy it entered harmlessly though the collar of his shirt and stuck in the wall, the blade was all the way in to the handle with the man struggling to free himself. Which ever one that was not unconscious was now in to much pain to continue or nailed to a wall as Kelly got back in her car.

"Get in." She said as Alex hurried around to the other side and had barely closed the door before she ripped out of the parking lot.

"I'm guessing that you have a few questions." Alex said.

"No I don't." She said.

"We're we going." Alex said.

"My place." She said. This statement made Alex very nervous,

"Uhhh I don't know if im ready to do this." Alex replied.

Kelly reached around behind Alex's seat looking for something, she suddenly stopped moving her arm and a smile spread across her face.

"Goodnight Alex." She said.

"What.." Alex replied as she jammed a needle into his neck and a liquid surged inside him. It took only a few seconds before he laid back and passed out.

They arrived at her house as she dragged him inside. They entered her apartment as she opened the hidden room behind her bookcase as she called out on the round ball in the center as the cloaked figure emerged.

"Do you have him." Anubis asked.

"Indeed my lord." She said.

"Ring him aboard the orbiting cargo ship, and bring him here alive. Now the Earth will have no way to stop what is coming for them." Anubis said.

"It will be done my lord." She said as she bowed and moved away from the ball and toward a ring platform to her right. The rings rose from the floor and transported them into orbit on board the cloaked cargo ship, it plotted coordinates and disappeared into hyperspace.

Alex awoke in a chamber upright his arms and legs held tightly against a stringy wall. He could barely move his body even a few inches.

"What do you thing." A deep voice said as a hooded man entered the room.

"I know that you trained at such high gravity to gain your strength so I made my own version of a prison just for you. Since no bindings or room can hold you I had to make this especially for you, and I had to go though many subjects during testing to get the gravity to not only hold steady but to be strong as well. I figured 550 times gravity is enough to hold you but I can always increase it to 700 times if I need to, I don't want it to flatten you but just in case I put in four energy binders that are linked directly to my ships reactor."

"Ahhhh, I won't let you... get away...with this." Alex said. "HAAAAAAAAAA" Alex tried with all his might to move but the man was right the gravity was to strong and the bindings had him pinned to the mesh.

"Oh and I added my own little feature just for you." He said as he walked over to a counsel and moved his hand over it.

Powerful electric currents surged though the mesh to shock Alex.

"AHHHHHHHH" He screamed, his fingers twitching and wincing in pain.

"I see that it hurts you, good. I was unsure if such measures would cause a being like you pain, my main plan was to eventually inhabit your body. But things have changed." He said as he removed the hood of his cloak to see 9's body but twisted, it was larger red marks spanned his muscular shoulders and his eyes where pure yellow.

"9!" Alex yelled.

"Not anymore." He said. "I am Anubis. I sent these after you to eventually take of your body but it seems that I underestimated number 9, he was indeed more powerful then you and so I took his body. He has served his one true god well, now Alex acknowledge me as your god."

"Your not a god... your just a villain with a...severely inflated ego." Alex said back to him.

Anubis waved his hand over the counsel again as the electricity surged though the mesh again.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Alex yelled. Every muscle in his body tensed up trying to relieve the pain and break his restraints, an aura appeared over his body as he focused his energy to move. His right arm slowly moved up, inch by inch it left the mesh as the energy bindings began to stretch.

"Not enough gravity for you huh, how about 575 times gravity." Anubis said as he placed his hand on the council and a second later Alex's hand fell back to the mesh.

"Im impressed at your strength, I know your not from Earth. Your not even from this universe are you. So tell me what universe did you come from to acquire such power." Anubis said.

"I'm...not telling you...anything..." Alex said, his body felt on fire from the electricity.

Anubis once again cranked up the power as Alex's screams echoed though the ship.

They reached the ears of Kelly who stood not far away. It was odd. She never felt bad about the many humans and Jaffa she had killed or even who's death she was directly responsible for, but hearing the screams of a man that was so pure of heart and who legitimately saved her life made her question what she did. But she knew that if she tried to help him Anubis would kill her and so she kept quiet, but every scream weighed heavy on her heart.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed as the electricity faded and his head fell down.

"So strong." Anubis said. "Never in my life have I met a being quiet like you, and when I felt your power when you crash landed on that planet I knew I needed to learn your secrets."

Alex's body was numb from the shocks. He couldn't feel his limbs or his tongue for that matter.

It went on for what seemed like hours.

"I think that is enough for today." Anubis said as he turned around to leave the room. "Oh and one more thing, that precious planet you have tried so hard to save, has a little present coming its way, take a look." A screen emerged from the ceiling as an image of an asteroid appeared with earth in the background.

"I have other business to attend to but I will be back to spend more quality time with you later." Anubis said. "And I don't intend to miss the destruction of the last thorn in my side in this galaxy, they have 10 days, and I will be back here in 9."

As Anubis walked away.

"I... I can't let this happen!" Alex yelled as he powered up again and focused energy to move but it was no use, the gravity was to great and the bindings held him strong. All he could do was stare at the screen as a giant rock hurdled towards his friends and 6 billion people.

The gate actived on the planet with the crashed Gou'ld cargo ship where Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and a team of engineers worked diligently to fix it in time. It had been five days since they started and there were still much work yet to be done.

"SG-1 this is Hammond do you copy." Hammond said.

"Copy you loud and clear General." Jack said

"There is still no word on Alex." Hammond said. "But there is a problem."

"What's that sir." Jack replied.

"They searched Kelly's apartment and found a room behind her bookcase...Kelly is a Gou'ld. Guessing she has been this whole time." Hammond said. "Also they found rings inside the room and when they check the rings were activated 5 days ago and there were two people that were transported to space, we guess a cargo ship or an Al'Kesh."

"What are we gonna do, if she left with Alex they could have done anywhere." Jack said.

"Right now our main objective is stopping that asteroid , how is the progress."

"Slow sir but coming along, we have the life support systems working but we are having trouble with hyper drive and the sub light engines, maybe four more days." Sam said.

"Well work quickly Major... It seems we are gonna have to do this without Alex." Hammond replied. " SGC out." The gate deactivated leaving a chill in the air, Alex is not there to save them this time.

Alex hung in his prison, he had been tortured by Anubis and harassed by the Jaffa guards who would throw things at him and insult him. His shirt was dirty and mangled, he was bleeding from his arms and legs where Jaffa had shot him with there staff weapons over and over till his skin broke. He was tired and hurting, the intense gravity was starting to bruise his arms and legs, and electrical burns covered his back.

Kelly looked inside the room to see Alex with his head down, she entered the room and removed the guards from there post as she approached him.

Alex began moving as he tilted his head up to look at her.

"Why...Alex said weakly.

She was quiet, just staring at him. She didn't even know why she was here, her thoughts had pushed her into the room.

"I was told to" She said in her deep voice. "I serve Anubis and he wanted you. He knew you would be attracted to my host so I was sent to earth early on to try to make contact with you. I was suppose to meet you at the restaurant but then my driver attempted to kill me, that was not part of the plan."

"I cared about you." Alex said. "I saved your life."

"I know and I can't get it out of my head." Kelly replied. "It haunts me every waking second."

"Then get me out of here." Alex said.

"I cant, Anubis would kill me and your power pails in comparison to his, he is indeed a true god."

"No he's not." Alex said. "He's just a jerk and a murderer. You may not care but he is hurdling an asteroid to a planet that will kill over 6 billion people, he is evil and I won't rest until he is stopped."

"For what its worth Alex... I'm sorry I did this to you, the host really likes you." Kelly said as she walked toward him and touched his face.

"She loves you." Kelly said as she quickly turned around and walked away.

The next few days passed slowly for Alex. His body was badly burned and bruised. He had completely lost the feeling in his arms and legs. His mind raced and began asking questions, "Are they coming for me, are they looking for me, will they get here before Anubis decides to finish me off. It took him three hours to turn off the electricity the last time he tortured him, and he didn't even ask me any questions." Alex though to himself. "There probably more worried about the asteroid, it will be hit earth in a matter of hours. Everyone im sorry, im sorry I wasn't there to save you." Just then gunshots rang out in the hallway as the two jaffa guarding him turned around and met with a wall of bullets. Alex tilted his head up to see them, they did come for him. Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel along with Kelly entered the room and moved toward him.

"Oh my god Alex are you ok." Sam said as Kelly moved over to the control council.

"No not really, im pretty banged up." Alex said as Kelly deactivated the energy binders and turned off the gravity. Alex dropped to his knees, but Jack and Teal'c caught him and lifted him onto there shoulders.

"We're getting you outta here." Jack said as they dragged him out of the room.

"Not yet." Alex said as he looked up to see Kelly looking back at him. In an instant his hand extended and gripped her throat.

"ALEX NO!" Daniel yelled. "She helped us find you!"

"She left me here to die." Alex said, his heart for the first time was filled with rage and hatred for her.

"I'm...sorry.." Kelly choked out as Alex's grip tightened around her throat.

"Now that my hand is around your neck your sorry." Alex said.

"She's a To'kra Alex." Sam said.

Alex's face turned to Sam then back to Kelly.

"She had to keep her cover until Anubis left the ship, she broke the rules of the To'kra high council just to save you." Sam said.

5 hour's earlier.

"Repairs are complete sir." Sam said "Teal'c lets give it a test run."

Teal'c nodded and placed his hands on the controls as Sam activated the ship. The power flickered as the lights turned on and the engines hummed. The power suddenly faded as the power went out.

"Stupid thing." Sam said as she looked at the council. She made a few adjustments and activated it again, the power began running but this time stayed on.

"Great work Carter." Jack said.

"OK you guys head back to the gate and tell Hammond we got it fixed and are gonna get outta here." Jack said.

"Yes sir." They said as they left the ship and headed toward the gate.

"Just need to do a few inspections then we will be ready to go sir." Sam said

After a few minutes they got a call on the radio.

"Colonel O'Neill come in, this is General Hammond." Hammond said

"Copy you sir."

"I have news on Alex's whereabouts." Hammond said.

"That's great sir, where is he did he gate back."

"No... Kelly dialed us, she told us everything, we can explain it later but she gave us the coordinates of a ship, it belongs to Anubis. Alex has been held and tortured there for the last ten days. Go get him. She will be waiting for your arrival."

"How do we know this ain't a trap sir."

"She's a To'rak and we confirmed it with the To'kra high council."

"ok that's good enough for me, you can send the coordinates we just got the ship running." Jack said.

"Copy that Colonel good luck... and bring our boy home." Hammond said as the radio went silent and a screen popped up in front of Teal'c, the coordinates to the ship we're displayed and entered into the navigation computer.

"Carter we found Alex, we're going to get him are you done." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Sam said. "It's great we found Alex but what about the asteroid."

"When we get Alex he can blast that space rock into a million pieces." Jack said. "You got the spacesuits still."

"Yes sir." Sam replied. "Ok Teal'c we're good to go, just take it easy on the engines taking off."

The ship lifted off from the ground and left the planet. They floated in space as the computer calculated the trip, the Hyper drive activated and they disappeared.

Present time.

Alex's hand was still held firm around her neck but he began to relax as he opened his hand and let her go.

"Quick we need to go." Jack said as they carried Alex out they way they came. Jaffa turned the corner as Daniel raised his P90 and fired on them, killing them both.

"Teal'c I'll take him you and Sam should lead." Daniel said. Teal'c gave Alex's arm to Daniel and picked up the Jaffa's staff."

"This way." Kelly said as she led the way around the ship, from corridor to hallways. Though the maze of the ships interior. It wasn't long until they arrive at the docking bay and entered there cargo ship.

"Kelly aren't you coming with us." Sam asked

"No I can't If he returns he will question how Alex got away." She replied

"He will suspect you did it." Sam said.

"I need to stay." Kelly said looking at Alex.

Daniel and Jack carried Alex to a corner of the ship and leaned him against the wall.

"You're gonna be ok Alex." Daniel said.

"What happened next Daniel." Alex said.

"We came to get you." Daniel replied

30 minutes earlier.

"We are getting close to the coordinates, if we don't have the cloak then it will be a real short rescue attempt." Jack said looking back at Sam.

Sam pushed in two crystals and closed the tray.

"There sir, that should do it." Sam replied as she walked up behind him.

"It... should... do it?" Jack said questioningly.

"Well we won't know till we try it and we can't test it in hyperspace." Sam replied.

"We have arrived at the coordinates." Teal'c said as the cargo ship exited hyperspace and cloaked.

"The cloaking indeed works Major Carter."

"Its a start." Jack said. "Fly us to the docking bay."

Teal'c piloted the cargo ship toward the abnormally large ship.

"This thing is huge." Daniel said.

"Definitely Anubis's ship." Jack replied as they entered the docking bay. They landed in an open spot as the cloak deactivated. They raised there weapons as they exited the ship and headed though the bay doors.

"Which way." Daniel said.

"Lets split up, Carter your with Teal'c, Daniel your with me. We'll go right you guys go left, try to find Kelly."

"Yes sir." Sam said as they split up and headed out. Daniel and Jack turned right and continued down the corridor. They peered around the corner and saw two jaffa guarding the hallway, Jack loaded his P90 as did Daniel as Jack turned the corner and opened fire. The jaffa turned to return fire but the sneak attack caught them off guard and unaware. They continued down the hall and turned right were they saw Teal'c and Sam with there hands raised and four Jaffa behind them.

"Drop your weapons or they die." One said as Jack and Daniel dropped there weapons.

Suddenly the four Jaffa were hit by zat blasts and fell to the ground. They turned around to see Kelly holding two Zat guns.

"I heard the gunfire." She said, "Quickly this way." They followed her around the corner as two jaffa entered from a doorway, Jack opened fire on them as they dropped to the ground and entered the doorway were he saw Alex pinned against a wall with his head down.

Present time

Alex turned to look at Kelly though the open doorway as she stepped back. Suddenly a hand emerged from her stomach. She coughed up blood and turned around to look at her attacker, the hand withdrew from her stomach as she fell to the floor dead.

"Ahhhhh no!" Alex said in pain.

"TEAL'C GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled as they lifted off the docking bay.

Anubis stood in her spot as he looked up at there ship as two jaffa entered with staffs.

"My lord we can target that ship and destroy it." One said.

"No, let them go. I want to watch them die by the asteroid impact, I want to watch as Alex fails them. The cargo ship exited Anubis's mothership and entered space.

"We need to get to earth quickly, that asteroid will hit in a few hours." Sam said.

"Alex we need to destroy that rock." Jack said.

"I don't know if I can. My power is drained and my body hardly works." Alex said softly.

"But I'll try."

"We need you now more then ever, if that thing hits we can kiss all life on earth goodbye." Daniel said.

"I know." Alex replied.

"You have a few hours to rest before we get there." Sam said.

The feeling in his fingers and toes began to return as the blood circulated freely though his system. Alex closed his eyes to get some sleep as they placed him in a chair.

"We need to get him to Frasier after this is over." Daniel said. "I already don't like asking him to do this after what he's been though."

"I know but we need him to save the Earth, and any time we could have used to come up with a plan was used to save him." Jack said. "We don't have a choice but to rely on him.

They emerged from hyper space above the Earth, The asteroid was close, closer then they though. Alex was now up and standing observing the task before him. The cargo ship was jerked and pulled as they passed by. There course altered by the asteroids gravity.

"Something isn't right." Sam said.

"What ain't right." Jack said.

"Hold on sir." Sam replied. "Im adjusting the sensors to examine the asteroid."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Daniel said.

Data came back from the sensors and displayed on Sam's council.

"Oh this isn't good."

"What." Jack replied.

"The asteroid, its core is almost completely composed of naquada."

"And that's very bad." Daniel said.

"No wonder the gravity is stronger then I expected, its much more dense then I thought but now Alex cant blow it up, if he does it will destabilize the naquada and the asteroid would give off the heat of a supernova and catch the atmosphere of the earth on fire."

"Ok...That is definitely not good."

"What if I just push it away." Alex said. " I can control my attack enough to just push it and not destroy it."

"Do what you can Alex, we have all confidence in you." Daniel said.

"We brought a spacesuit for you to wear." Jack said.

"I can't do it in space. The suit wont be able to hold up from the force and I don't think I have enough power to push the asteroid away let alone keep myself from falling to Earth. Your gonna have to land."

"We can't let people see." Sam said.

"What's more important, letting them see or protecting the Earth." Alex said.

There was no debate from anyone, they all knew the Earth was more important then keeping him a secret.

"Ok, Teal'c I just entered the asteroids projected course, I want you to land at the impact site here in Greenland." Sam said. Teal'c nodded and descended the cargo ship into the Earth's atmosphere. They clouds dissipated and clear sky's showed an empty area that would be perfect.

"Carter, you and Teal'c go back into space and track the asteroid, once he has it moving in the opposite direction fast enough, radio us so he can stop." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Sam said as the cargo ship slowed and landed softly on the ground, Alex weakly walked out of the ship and into the open grassy area, it was in southern Greenland, rock formations spread out in all directions. Jack and Daniel followed him out as Sam and Teal'c lifted off.

"How are you gonna hit the asteroid with an attack when you can't see it." Daniel said.

"I don't need to see it, I can feel it is, the naquada irradiates a low level power that I can detect." Alex said.

"Oh." Daniel replied.

"Your gonna want to get back." Alex said.

"Right." Jack replied as he and Daniel walked away from him.

"OK sir, we are in position, its about to enter the atmosphere he needs to start now." Sam said of the radio.

"Copy that Carter." Jack said. "When ever your ready!" He hollered to Alex who was looking up to the sky, most likely aiming his shot.

"_Ok this is it_." Alex though to himself. "_Time to make my great grand fathers proud_."

"HaaaaaaAAAAAA" Alex yelled as he powered up for the attack, A bright white aura appeared around him as he place his hands together pointing them up toward the asteroid then bringing them down behind him.

"KA...ME..." Alex started.

"_Come on Alex you can do it_." Daniel though to himself, his heart racing.

"I hope he can do it." Sam said to Teal'c looking down at the planet.

"I have complete confidence in Alex's abilities." Teal'c replied.

"_Come on Alex, your the best, you can do this_." Jack though to himself, watching him charge for his attack.

"HA...ME...!" Alex yelled as a blue energy appeared in his hands, flashes of light circled it over and over in a circle.

"HAAAAAA!" Alex yelled firing the attack up into the sky. The beam left the atmosphere and slammed into the front of the asteroid.

"HE hit it sir!" Sam yelled. Alex groaned, his arms and legs were still very weak. It took everything he had to continue.

"I'm tracking it sir, its still headed to fast he needs to push it back." Sam said.

"Alex!" Jack yelled, "Its not enough you need to push harder!"

"IM...TRYING!" Alex shouted back, the ground beneath him began to shake from the stress, the whole area was lit up from his attack.

"KAIO...KEN!" Alex yelled as his aura blasted red and a larger beam shot from his hands."

The beam shot up to the sky and collided with the asteroid.

"Its starting to slow down, you need more." Sam said

"It's not enough!" Jack said.

"X10!"Alex screamed as the blast exploded with power and doubled the beams size. The ground beneath him cracked and buckled as a circle of earth around Alex compressed into the Earth.

"Its stopping now push it back." Sam said,

"You stopped It now push it back!" Jack yelled to him.

"_I can't...This is all my power, im to exhausted from the torture, normally this would be easy but my body and my power are to drained. But I can't give up, if I do billions will die. But I need more power_." Alex though to himself, a whisper entered his mind, something that was not his own.

"_The power responds to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need_."

"_Im to exhausted, its taking to much, but I can't give up_." Alex though to himself. Rocks and dirt rose into the air surrounding Alex, the ground dug deeper and deeper giving in to the weight that was pushing down on it and the power that stood atop it.

"_These people are depending on me! And I can not and WILL not LET THEM DOWN_!" Alex shouted in his mind.

"HAAAAAAAAA" Alex screamed as his hair shot up and turned bright gold and his aura changed to the same color. The Kamehameha wave exploded with power as it shot into the sky, the blast slammed into the asteroid covering its whole front part.

"It's moving backward, and speeding up. Just a bit more!" Sam yelled. Jack was to stunned to talk, his breathe had escaped him as he stare at Alex. The bright gold aura cover him from head to toe as cracks broke out over the ground several shot there way and between there legs.

"HAAAAAAA" Alex continued as the attack pushed the asteroid back faster and faster.

"Ok its good!" Sam yelled.

"Alex you can stop you did it!" Jack yelled.

"I'm not done yet I need to make sure he will never though it at us again ." Alex yelled in his mind as he gave the asteroid one final push and it rocketed away back where it came from. The beam slowly dissipated and then disappeared. Alex opened his hand as a compact energy filled his hands as he through it into the sky, it shot past Sam and Teal'c and headed toward the asteroid as it passed though the orbit of Jupiter, Alex's blast Slammed into it as it exploded in a bright flash of light. Jupiter acted as a shield preventing any serious radiation or heat from hitting the Earth as the light returned to normal. Alex stood there, his muscles bulging and veins popping out of his head, he was looking at the ground with his fists closed tightly.

The aura around him was bright gold as he turned to look at Jack, his now bright blue green eyes stared at him for a moment before, in a snap. He was back to normal, his hair turned black again and the aura instantly disappeared as Alex fell back onto the impacted ground unconscious. Jack and Daniel returned to him and pulled him out of the hole.

"Carter get down here, we need a ride back to the SGC." Jack said.

"Yes sir, on our way." Sam said.

"I wonder what he did with the asteroid."Jack though to himself.

"NO!" Anubis yelled to himself. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" As he fired a blast at a jaffa in the corner obliterating him. Anubis had recorded the whole incident from a remote observer orbiting earth, but the intensity of the blast had blasted it away. As well as several human satellites.

"HE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DESTROY IT!" Anubis screamed.

"WERE, WERE DID HE GET THE POWER TO DO THAT!" But in the small corner of the screen, a gold image went unnoticed, as the image disappeared.

Alex lay in the hospital bed in the infirmary. He slowly opened his eyes to see SG-1 and Hammond in front.

"what are you all doing here." Alex said.

"We're here to thank you of course." Sam said. "Even after the ordeal you went though, you still found a way to save 6 billion people."

"And what power." Daniel said.

"Yeah your hair turned gold and so did your aura, after that happened you made it look, well easy." Jack continued.

"I was one of them." Alex said as he laid his head back.

"One of who." Teal'c asked.

"I was... A Super Sayain." Alex said with a smile as he faded back into sleep.

I am the author, I now have an account and will continue to publish stories here, the previous stories look up Dragonball AR author Damn fine


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball AR

Episode 8

Alex whipped his fist quickly and added in kicks as he fired a blast toward the wall. Alex disappeared and reappeared in front of the blast and deflected it to the left. He repeated this drill six more times until he caught the blast and smashed it in his hands. Teal'c entered the weight room as Alex turned to face him.

"What's up Teal'c" Alex said as he relaxed his body and his muscles shrank.

"Have you been able to transform into a super sayain again." Teal'c asked.

"No I haven't, I don't understand it. I reached the stage but I can't get back to it." Alex replied.

"Im sure you will figure it out soon Alex, after the asteroid I'm confident in your abilities." Teal'c replied.

"Thanks Teal'c. Hey are the guy's back from Tolana yet." Alex said, as he picked up a towel that he had laid down earlier and wiped his face with it.

"I believe Daniel, Major Carter and O'Neill will return soon. They are do back in a few hours."

"Why didn't you go with them." Alex said

" I wanted to make sure you had a full recovery." Teal'c replied.

"Oh well thanks but im ok, and stronger then I was before but... I'm still not a super sayian." Alex said as he dropped his towel and walked over to Teal'c.

"So you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving, all they had in the infirmary was yuck food."

"Indeed, I believe to day is Salisbury steak." Teal'c replied as they headed to the cafeteria.

They passed several people in the hallway as they said hi to Alex and Teal'c as they continued though the halls. They entered the cafeteria and saw along with Cassandra. They grabbed there food and walked over to her.

"May we join you Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c said.

"Of course." She said as Alex and Teal'c took there seat.

"Oh finally im starving, all that hospital..." Alex stopped before he took a bit our of his steak burger he made and looked Fraiser in the eye.

"Made me want more and more food, it made me more hungry because of how awesome it was." He said with a smile as he devoured his plate of food and disappeared, in a few seconds he reappeared with a full plate.

"Whoa how did you do that." Cassandra said.

"Oh uhhh." Alex said looking at Dr. Fraiser. "She didn't know did she."

"No she didn't." Janet said as she turned to look at Cass.

" Alex isn't from around here, he has... special powers." Janet said.

"You mean he's an alien." Cass replied.

"No im from Earth, just not this one." Alex said devouring more food.

"He's from an alternate universe and an alternate Earth." Janet continued.

"Wait so everyone from that Earth can do that." Cass asked him. Alex gulped down his third tray of food and looked at her.

"No...not everyone just the ones in our family." Alex said. "But I'm the strongest of them so they can't move as fast as I can."

"Oh...so here your kinda like the Earth superhero's." Cass said.

"Huh... I didn't think of that but yeah I guess I am. Remember chemical spill you heard about on the news that made people hallucinate the beam of light and the asteroid that hit Jupiter."

"Yeah...wait that was you."

"Yep that was me alright." Alex said with a smile."

"See why can't he take me." Cass said to Janet.

"One he is way to old for you to take and two im not going to ask a man that just got out of the hospital that." Janet replied.

"Fine then I will." Cass said as she looked at him.

"Will you come to the dance with me." Cass asked.

"I told you no, he's to old and he has things to do anyway."

"What's...a dance...you mean a club." Alex said.

"No its at my school." Cass said.

"Ok that's enough, we're heading home anyway. It was great talking to you Alex." Janet said.

"Nice to see you to Teal'c." Janet continued. "Cassandra lets go."

"Fine, nice to meet you Alex. Hope to see you again." Cassandra said with stars in her eyes.

"What was that all about." Alex said.

"I do believe she has a crush on you."

"What...but she's only like 15." Alex said surprised. Teal'c began to open his mouth as an alarm went off in the base.

"Unscheduled activation." Walter said over the loud speaker. Alex and Teal'c rose from there seat and headed straight for the control room. When they stepped in they saw General Hammond talking into the microphone.

"Ahh, he's hear now." Hammond said. "Alex you have a call.

Alex walked up to the mic and looked back and General Hammond.

"Umm hello."

"Alex" The voice said.

"Ahh. X it's you, I wondered where you went after our little scuffle here." Alex said.

"You need to open your iris immediately, we need to talk." X said.

Alex looked back at General Hammond who nodded and told Walter to open the iris.

"Ok sure come on though." Alex said as he disappeared from the control room and reappeared in front of the ramp where soldiers had come in and pointed there guns at the gate.

"Its ok guys you can lower your weapons, it wont hurt him anyway." Alex said as X walked though the gate and the soldiers lowered there weapons.

"Its good to see you X what have you been doing." Alex said. The gate deactivated and X stood there, his eyes open wide and mouth dropped.

"_Uhhh NO! How did his power grow so much from the last time I saw him, I've been training almost everyday and he's still so much higher then me._" X though to himself, but he shook it off and regained his composure.

"We need to talk. You and your leader." X said.

"Sure." Alex replied as he led X though the hall and up to the control room. They met up with General Hammond and Teal'c and headed up the stairs to the briefing room. Hammond sat at the end as Teal'c sat to his right and Alex to his left.

X stayed standing as he looked over at them.

"I know where Anubis is." X said.

"Uhhh were." Alex said.

"You know it is Anubis." Teal'c said.

"Yes I do, I don't just sit back and let you all do the work. I may have had to blast my way though a few jaffa worlds but I found out. Anyway got word he is heading to a human world to collect something, and no matter how much it pains me I need this fools help to kill him." X said.

"I'll recall SG-1 immediately." Hammond said as he left the room.

Teal'c stood up and stared at X for awhile before X noticed.

"What's wrong Jaffa you like my pretty face." X said. Teal'c's face sneered at the comment but he forced himself to be calm,

"I will accompany General Hammond." Teal'c said as he left down the stairs. After he left X faced Alex.

"Honestly Alex how do you live with these humans, there pathetic." X said.

"You didn't seem to think so when they were helping you get better when the other experiments beat you up." Alex said.

"Ahhh...Shut up." X said. "We don't have time for this we need to get to that planet now."

"We are going to have to evacuate the humans on that planet before we start fighting or the innocent people there could get hurt." Alex said.

"They are of no concern to me." X said.

"They are to me and we need to get them to safety before he gets there." Alex said. "So come on."

Alex walked down the spiral staircase and saw SG-1 come though the Stargate.

"Welcome back SG-1, you got the information so take Alex and X and head to the coordinates he provided immediately, Anubis is on his way there now." Hammond said.

"What about the locals General." Alex said.

"You can take them to the Alpha site until Anubis has passed." Hammond said.

"There will no need to wait till he passes." X said. "We intended to kill him.

"We intend to stop him." Alex said looking back at him.

"Ok Walter dial the gate." Hammond said as X gave him the symbols and headed to the gate room.

"It's gonna be odd working with someone that has no problem killing every human on Earth." Jack said.

"We kinda do that a lot." Daniel said.

"Yeah kinda." Jack replied as the seventh chevron locked and the gate activated.

"SG-1 you have a go." Hammond said as they started walking up the ramp.

"So what were you guys doing on Tolana." Alex said.

"Oh well a guy named Jonas was going to show us a new technology they were working on but that can wait till later." Daniel said as they passed though the gate.

They emerged on the other side and stepped into what looked like a warehouse.

"What the." Jack said as he turned around to look at the gate. It had been encased in a wooden box and apparently put in storage.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Daniel said.

"Over there it's a stairway to the exit." X said. He grabbed Teal'c and Daniel by the collar of there shirt and Alex grabbed Jack and Sam and flew over there.

"Sorry guys we need to move quickly and it's a big warehouse." Alex said as they set them down on the stairs and Alex broke the handle and opened the door. The sunlight blasted though and blinded them for a few moments before there eyes adjusted and they could look what was outside.

"Yep, bad feeling." Daniel said. They look down a hill at a what looked like a 1900's version of New York city. Skyscrapers rose up from several places and buildings nestled around them. The city was enormous and probably had millions of people.

"There is no way anyone here will believe us." Jack said. "And beside we were expecting maybe a village not a damn modern city."

"There's to many people to evacuate there is no way we could get them all." Alex said. Alex's face turned shock quickly as he looked up at the sky.

"Anubis...He's getting close." Alex said

"Do you think he knows your here." Sam asked.

"Probably, he hurried his pace after we stepped though the gate." Alex replied. "He can ether feel my power level or he has something to sense it for him."

"Great so what now." Jacks said.

"I don't know this changes everything." Daniel continued.

"I don't see that it does. So there are people down there, if your worried that they would get in the way then I can just kill them now." X said as he raised his hand and an energy ball formed. Almost instantly Alex appeared in front of him blocking his shot.

"I won't let you do that." Alex said.

"What's the point, you know as well as I do that these people mean nothing to Anubis and he will kill them all himself."

"If he's looking for something then he wont risk destroying the city just to get tickles inside." Alex replied. X though about it for awhile, considering his options, He lowered his hand and the energy disappeared.

"Fine...have it your way then." X said.

"OK so what's the plan." Jack asked again.

"When Anubis comes we'll just have to fight away from the city." Alex said.

"We could try to warn people about what is coming, see if any believe us and want to escape." Daniel added.

"Its better then doing nothing." Jack said. "Good luck you two."

"Thanks Jack." Alex said as they headed down toward the city.

"Well it looks like we're gonna be working together on this one." Alex said as he looked up to the sky.

"We are not friends so don't get any idea's Alex because once Anubis is dead you and I are back to being enemies." X said. A large ship began entering the planets atmosphere as it slowed to a stop and hovered above the city..

"He's here." Alex said. As they rose into the air.

"COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!" X yelled. Nothing seemed to happen for awhile before the body of nine appeared in front of them.

"Number ten... that body you have was suppose to belong to me. Your power was suppose to surpass the others but... it seems that your creation was... flawed."

X's anger rushed over him like the wave of the ocean on the shore. He clenched his fists together and turned to Alex.

"You stay out of this, he is mine." X said as he flew forward toward Anubis.

"We can't fight here, there are to many innocent people down there including my friends." Alex said.

"Yes it is to crowed here isn't it." Anubis said. He removed a ball from a pocket in his robes and looked at it as the image of a jaffa looked back.

"Take my ship into orbit. There is nothing you can do here. I will take care of this personally." Anubis ordered.

"Yes my lord." He said as Anubis pocketed the ball and turned to face them. The ship began to rise up and leave the planet.

"Ok then lets begin." Anubis said as he removed his robe and tossed it aside.

"No there are to many people here. We need to go somewhere else." Alex said.

"You are in no position to make such a demand. We will fight here." Anubis said. "So X are you ready to begin."

Alex looked at him then landed on the warehouse roof.

X and Anubis eyes each other for a few moments. Neither wanted to make the first move and remained

in position.

"If your not gonna make the first move then I am!" X yelled as he powered up and dashed after Anubis.

"Haaaaaaa" X yelled as he approached him, he swung at Anubis with his right arm as Anubis disappeared. X looked around for a minute before Anubis appeared behind him, X immediately spun his leg up to him which Anubis blocked with his forearm as X though punches and kicks at him wildly and rapidly. Anubis blocked with his hands and his knees as well as dodging each kick. He caught his left jab and right as they struggled in mid air.

"When will you get it though your head ten." Anubis smirked. "Your stronger then before but not strong enough."

Anubis pulled X in and jammed his knee into X's stomach. X bend over as he coughed out blood. As Anubis connected with a hard left hook that sent him spiraling down diagonally and slamming into the cliff side holding up the warehouse. Dust flew into the air covering the hole in the side as Anubis raised his hand and fired an energy at the spot X disappeared. Alex jumped from the roof of the warehouse.

"Come on X is that all you got." Anubis said. There was a small rumble as a white streak shot out of the dust.

"HAAAAAAAA!"X yelled as he placed his hands together and a yellow energy formed. He fired the shot at Anubis who deflected it at Alex. Alex deflected it up into the air were it exploded.

"X give it up this isn't working, he's toying with you." Alex said.

"NO!" X shouted as he dashed after Anubis who dodged and blocked his attacks. The white aura covered X as he pushed Anubis back. X though a right jab at him and Anubis moved his head. He quickly turned his body grabbed X's arm and though him to the city below.

X slammed though three skyscrapers and smashed into the ground as Anubis followed. X fired an energy blast at Anubis and disappeared. Anubis deflected it to his right were X appeared, he crossed his arms to block as the blast slammed into him. As the smoke dissipated Anubis lunged toward him and landed a hard kick to X's stomach. Anubis rose up and slammed his knee into X's chin, Anubis disappeared and reappeared above X as he formed a large energy blast in hid hands, as he fired it at X.

The blast slammed into X and pushed him toward the ground and toward a crowd of people. He slammed into the ground as the energy exploded. Anubis hovered over the spot looking down at the crater he had made and was waiting for X to reemerge.

Alex floated there, his fists clenched and anger rising.

"I can't stand here and do nothing." Alex thought to himself. "I can't let this happen anymore."

Alex powered up and flew after Anubis when X suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I don't want you to interfere." X said. His body was cut and bruised with burn marks on his stomach and his clothing torn to shreds.

"X let me take over." Alex said.

"NO!" X yelled back. "Go help your friends get people out of here. Its clear that Anubis wants to harm as many people as he can."

"Are you done talking." Anubis said as he formed an energy in his hand and pointed it at the city below.

"No DON'T!" Alex yelled as he searched the city streets fanatical. He finally spotted SG-1 as he dashed after them. He landed grabbed all of them and kicked off into the air.

"Alex what are your doing, people were listening to us." Sam said. Alex was quiet as the energy ball from Anubis slammed into the city, reducing it to rubble.

"Ahhhhhh." Alex yelled in frustration. He flew them to the cliff side and let them go.

"He killed them all." Daniel said.

"There had to be hundreds of thousands of people down there." Sam said.

"And he will pay for each one." Alex said. He lifted off and headed back to the fight. He stopped and looked back at them.

" You guys should get out of here." Alex said. "Its not safe for you."

"We're not leaving." Jack said. " We're not leaving you here alone."

Alex smiled at the sentiment but knew better.

"That's nice of you to say that but I'll be fine, you guys are the ones I'm worried about." Alex replied. Alex powered up and headed back to the battle. He arrived to see Anubis pounding away at X. There fight had taken to the now debris filled streets of the city. Alex landed on top of one of the destroyed buildings and watched the fight. X was sent flying backwards as he pushed of the ground and landed on his feet. He extended his arms and fired a large red beam at Anubis.

"HAAAAA!" He yelled as the beam shot toward Anubis. It slammed into him as he tried to hold it back, which was harder then he though it was.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" X screamed at him as his beam grew larger and larger. Anubis seemed to buckle under the attack but he quickly regained his stance.

"You are PATHETIC!" Anubis yelled as he fired a large yellow beam back at X. The struggle didn't last long as the beam struck X and explode. The dust clouded the view fore Alex but he could feel that X was finished, he was alive but to injured to continue, and when the dust dissipated it confirmed his feelings. X lay on the ground not moving as Alex landed next to him. He tilted him up and looked him over.

"Let me go." X said.

"Your finished and you know it... Its my turn." Alex said .

"Fine." X replied. " But Alex...beat him. Beat him Alex." X said as Alex let him go and he leaded against a destroyed building. Alex stood up and turned to look at Anubis.

"I see your all healed up." Anubis said. "Hopefully your stronger then number ten was."

"Anubis im gonna make you pay for everything you've done." Alex said as he turned his body to face him. "Now lets get to it."

Alex entered his fighting pose and stared down Anubis.

"What's going on sir." Sam asked Jack as he peered though binoculars.

"Anubis and Alex are about to fight, X is down." Jack replied.

"I can't say I feel sorry for him." Daniel said.

"Indeed, X had been evil in the past, but we may still need his help if Alex is unable to defeat Anubis on his own." Teal'c replied.

"I though you said you don't doubt Alex's abilities." Jack asked.

"I do not, but Alex may still need all the help he can get." Teal'c said.

"Well for now lets be patient and see if he will need out help." Jack said.

Wind swept though the destroyed city street were Alex and Anubis faced off. Alex stood on the ground as Anubis hovered over the street.

"We'll Alex, don't you want your revenge for what I did to you." Anubis said. "I'm right here come and get me."

Alex seemed to just ignore his comments but stayed ready for action.

"If not for yourself then what about that disgusting To'kra, you know I knew she was one of them from the start, who do you think gave your friends the coordinates to my ship."

Alex face turned to a surprised and angry face.

"Kelly, she gave them to us." Alex said.

"No she didn't, I wanted you to die on the planet with your friends. BUT YOU DESTROYED MY ASTEROID AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Anubis hollered as he charged after him. Alex raised his forearm to block as Anubis raised his to brace. The impact cause a large crater in the ground as they eyed each other down. Alex pushed off the ground and swung his leg up which connected to Anubis's face. Then Alex landed a hard punch to the stomach which sent Anubis into the air. Alex disappeared and reappeared above Anubis and swung down to hit him just as Anubis disappeared. Alex turned around quickly to deflect an energy blast from where Anubis reappeared. They dashed after each other again as the shock wave sent debris flying away from their battle. Both Anubis an Alex though Punches and kicks very quickly which each blocked. The scuffle ended when Anubis's Jab was blocked when Alex caught it. Alex though his own Jab out which Anubis caught. A power struggle ensued as they slowly lowered to the ground. Lighting began flashing around them as they struggled to gain the upper hand. They touched though ground as Alex raised his power and a white aura appeared around him as a black one appeared around Anubis.

"HAAAAAA!" Alex began yelling as Anubis pushed his power higher which caused Alex to raise his. They both went for a head butt which caused them both to let go of each other and take a few steps back.

"Yes you are much stronger then ten. But unfortunately for you... your still not strong enough to beat me." Anubis snickered.

"We'll see about that." Alex said as he cupped his hands together and turned them behind him.

"Your beam attack, don't you know any other move." Anubis said.

"YEAH HOW ABOUT THIS!" Alex yelled as he though his hands out toward him. Ten energy blasts shot out from his fingers and headed for Anubis, he dodged each one but the blasts were still attached to Alex by energy.

"You missed me." Anubis sneered.

"DONT BET ON IT!" Alex hollered as the blasts circled around and all ten blasts slammed into Anubis. Alex Formed a large yellow energy in his hand as he jumped high into the air and chucked it down toward Anubis. The ball entered the smoke and exploded as the area was flooded with light. Alex floated above the smoke waiting for a sign of the attack's effectiveness.

"He's still down there, I can feel he is hardly effected by my attack." Alex thought to himself.

The smoke cleared and Anubis stood there, his cloths were now torn but he was hardly effected.

"Creative I will give you that." Anubis said raising up to Alex's level, "But not enough."

Alex clenched his fists together as he powered up.

"I will not let you get away with everything you've done." Alex said.

"KAIO KEN!" Alex then yelled as he took off after Anubis, he landed a hard right punch into Anubis's stomach then disappeared, he reappeared behind him and landed a hard kick to his neck which sent him flying to the right. Anubis quickly corrected himself and landed his fist against Alex's. The shock wave from the punch caused a crater to form beneath them as they tried to land kicks which the other blocked with the other leg. They then began throwing punches along with there kicks and slowly began rising into the air.

X looked up into the air and saw the fight, they continued to though fast punches and kicks at each other which each dodged or blocked.

"How did you improve so much Alex, I was stronger then you, I spared your life so you could give me a more worthy fight, now your power has far exceeded mine." X though to himself

SG-1 stood on the hillside watching the fight.

"We need to get X out of there." Daniel said.

"Ok...Carter, you and Teal'c stay here, Daniel and I will go get X." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Carter said. "Just be careful."

Jack and Daniel moved down the hill and headed toward the shattering battle that rumbled in the distance.

Anubis landed a hard punch into Alex's face which though of his fighting. Anubis began connecting with every hit, He landed a hard knee to Alex's face and back flip kicked him into the sky. He disappeared and reappeared far above him as he dropped quickly, his fists raised high. He swung them down hard connecting with Alex's stomach and sending him rocketing toward the ground. He smashed though several buildings as they collapsed on top of him. Anubis stretched his arms out and began firing hundreds of energy blasts at the ground where Alex had hit. After a few minutes Anubis raised his hands into the air and a large energy blast formed inside it. He hurled the blast down toward Alex were it impacted and exploded. The blast was enormous, the wind from the attack blew debris away in all directions and pushed a deep crater into the ground.

"ALEX!" Sam said looking at the explosion from afar.

"He will be ok Major Carter." Teal'c said. "I know he will."

"I hope your right Teal'c." Sam said.

Rubble covered the giant hole that Alex now lay in. He was laying on his back, he was tired and in pain. Anubis looked down at the crater, waiting for something to happened as little rocks and gravel shook off the debris pile as a faint voice was heard under the rubble.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" Alex yelled as the large blue beam exploded from the crater as Anubis quickly braced himself. The beam slammed into Anubis and engulfed him in energy.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex continued to yell as his blast poured over Anubis.

Finally the beam began to shrink as it disappeared entirely. Alex's hands stayed cupped together, he was panting heavily, his body was cut and scraped and his cloths were torn. His orange over shirt was completely torn off above the waist revealing the blue undershirt.

As the dust cleared Anubis could not be seen.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" X laughed loudly as Jack approached him. Daniel hung back under orders to take cover.

"We're getting you out of here." Jack said.

"There will be no need. Anubis is dead." X said. "His energy is completely gone."

"Really." Jack said turning to Daniel. "Daniel, Anubis is dead, they can't sense his energy. Go get Alex."

"That's great, he did it." Daniel said as he crossed the battlefield and walked into the crater. Alex lay on his back on the ground staring up at the sky.

"You did it." Daniel said lifting him up onto his shoulder. Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax just as an enormous explosion rocked the ground.

"NO JACK!" Daniel yelled as Alex raised his head up in shock . Both X and Jack had been hit by a large blast. Alex looked right to see Anubis standing on top of one of the buildings, his right arm outstretched.

Alex stood up on his own and clenched his fists together, his anger was building fast, both X and Jack were dead.

"NO... JACK...X..." Alex said to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha." Anubis laughed. "You though I was dead, to bad im alive, but don't worry you will see your friend soon."

Anubis pointed his finger at Alex and fired a small beam at him. Alex for a short second believed it was the end, he knew he didn't have the power to deflect it or take the hit. He felt a hard hit to his shoulder as Daniel slammed into him and took the blast straight though his chest.

"Ahhhh! NO!" Alex said as Daniel collapsed to the ground.

"DANIEL." Alex said angrily.

"Ha ha ha ha." Anubis laughed, he lowered his hand and looked down at Alex.

"Its over Alex. Give up."

White raged filled Alex's heart as Sam and Teal'c looked over the side of the crater and moved down toward him. Sam was crying and Teal'c was in shock.

"I CAN NOT... AND WILL NOT...LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS...ANY LONGER!" Alex screamed out. The ground began to shake and tremble as his power rose quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed as his hair shot upward and turned bright gold. His aura flared up around him as he stared Anubis down. Anubis was speechless at the transformation he just witnessed. The bluish green eyes of Alex stared right back into his own. Alex looked down at Daniel then back up Sam and Teal'c.

"You two take Daniel and get out of here, he is still alive but just barely. If you can get him back though the stargate go to my room and grab the small bag, give him one of the beans he should be ok."

Alex said. His power creating a rough wind from were he stood. Sam and Teal'c moved down the hill and grabbed Daniels body. He was fading fast as they pulled him out.

"What about you." Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me." Alex said. "I'm staying here to finish this. NOW GET GOING!"

They didn't need to be told again as they hauled Daniels body away.

" I don't think so, only I decide who leaves." Anubis said as he fired another small beam attack at Teal'c and Sam. Alex disappeared and reappeared in front of the beam and deflected it into the air. Then disappeared and reappeared in front of Anubis. His aura was flowing over him continuously as he stared at Anubis.

"How dare you approach me." Anubis said. His words seemed to do nothing to Alex who just continued to stare down at him.

"DONT IGNORE ME!" He yelled as he landed a hard punch to Alex's face. The blow made his face turn but that was it. Alex held there for a few seconds before he turned his face back to Anubis. He wiped blood from his cheek and smiled at him. Anubis was shocked and awestruck and had no idea what to think.

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS POWERFUL!" Anubis yelled. "WHAT...ARE YOU!"

"I, Anubis am a SUPER SAYIAN!" Alex yelled back as his aura flared up strongly which shook the building.

"I DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU ARE!" Anubis yelled back as he though a jab at Alex. Alex grabbed his punch by his wrist and held him tightly as Anubis though his other fist for a jab which Alex caught in the same way. HE squeezed his wrists tighter and tighter which brought Anubis to his knees.

"LET ME GO!" Anubis yelled as he powered up and his black aura poured over him. He continued to pull hard as Alex opened his hands and let him go. Anubis immediately began trying to kick and punch him which Alex dodged with ease. Anubis continued to attack as Alex smiled as he dodged each attack.

"STOP SMILEING!" Anubis yelled as he tried to move faster. He disappeared and reappeared but Alex was gone, he reappeared behind Anubis and stood there.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" Anubis yelled.

"Im not playing games Anubis, give up. You can't beat me." Alex said

"NEVER!" Anubis yelled as Alex spun and landed an elbow into his stomach. The blow caused Anubis to spit up blood. Alex raised his arm and slammed the back of his hand into Anubis's face.

"HAAAAA!" Alex yelled as he turned and attacked Anubis. Alex landed attack after attack throwing punches and kicks which all hit Anubis. Alex landed a hard punch to Anubis's face which sent him flying into a building.

"You should never have killed the people in this city, because now I can fight you with the full extent of my power." Alex said. His aura continued to flow over him as he hovered above the ground. Anubis pulled himself from the building and hovered next to it.

"YOU WILL DIE, JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!" Anubis yelled, as he raised his power level higher. " AND YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM!"

"First Kelly, then X , then Jack and Daniel." Alex said as he slowly looked down, his aura flaring out and his fists clenched.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Alex yelled as his power erupted and shattered the building behind Anubis and blew off his aura. Anubis quickly raised his hand and fired a large blast at Alex. The blast funneled out behind him as the smoke faded away to see Alex still standing there completely unaffected by the blast.

Anubis jumped hard into the air and fired another blast at Alex who turned and deflected the blast away from them. Alex dashed after Anubis and swung his arm for a right hook as Anubis ducked and went for a mid section punch as Alex pushed his punch to the side and landed a hard knee to his chin another knee to his stomach and flipped over top of him drop kicked him hard into the ground. He landed facing away from Anubis as he struggled to get up. Alex raised his left hand into the air as a round blue energy ball appeared in his hand. He compressed it and spun around and though it at Anubis. With no time to react the blast slammed into his face and the explosion blasted the buildings behind him and reduced them to heaps of rubble. Enormous clouds of dust and debris hung in the air from the blast as Alex stood there, his hands crossed and starring into the cloud.

"Daniel." Alex whispered.

Teal'c and Sam carried Daniel to the blasted hill side but Daniel spat up blood so they laid him on the grass to rest. Daniel coughed and spit out blood as he lay on his back.

"Is Alex ok." He asked.

"See for yourself Daniel Jackson. "Teal'c said as they tilted him up to look at the battle and he peered down at the glowing gold light that was Alex.

"He did it...he transformed." Daniel wheezed.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"I'm sorry guys but I don't...I don't think im gonna make it." Daniel said softly as they laid him back down. It was silent for a few minutes except for the blasts in the background.

Daniel was standing in front of the gate inside the SGC, Alex stood at the bottom of the ramp looking up at him, he was still a super sayain but his cloths were like new.

"You did it Alex, your a super sayain." Daniel said.

"It was at to great a cost, I lost two of my friends and your hurt. If you hold on they can get you home and give you one of my senzu beans, it will heal you right up." Alex said to him.

"I know they could...but I have another path I'm choosing to take." Daniel replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough at the time to save you and Jack." Alex said.

"Don't worry about it Alex, just do me a favor." Daniel said.

"Anything." Alex replied

"Kick Anubis's ass." Daniel continued as he stepped though the gate.

Daniels body dematerialized and transformed into light and rose up into the sky.

"Daniel." Sam choked out with tears rolling down her face.

"We need to leave Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Yeah." Sam said as she stood up and they headed for the gate in the warehouse.

Alex returned to his conscious thoughts as he realized very little time had passed, the smoke from his attack was just starting to disappear. Anubis lay on his back in the debris not moving as Alex walked over to him. His face was bloody and his body gravely injured, his right arm was blasted off and his legs were broken. Alex extended his arm over Anubis's face and formed a yellow energy blast in his hand.

"Uhh... you can't... do this... to me... I'm a...god." Anubis choked out.

"A god, your not even close. Your just a Gou'ld with an ego. You murder and kill for pleasure , you kill men and women. You even take the lives of children, and all with out remorse or guilt. They are all disposable to you, even your own people. You treat then like a tool and now your in there positions."

"No... don't...don't kill me." He replied staring at the yellow energy that was inches from his face.

"Don't kill you, did you show me mercy when you tortured me for ten days, or Kelly, what about my friends. X, Jack, Daniel. They are all gone, you didn't even spare the people on this planet. They all scream for me to kill you, every last person you killed wants justice for there death, and here you are ready to pay and you ASK FOR MERCY!" Alex yelled at the end as the ball became electrified. True fear appeared on Anubis's face as he tried desperately to move but it was no good.

"All the pain and the screaming of the people you have butchered and had slaughter at your orders demand you DIE!"

"_Don't do it Alex_." A voice said to him. "_You know in your heart that it's not right_."

"_Grandfather is that you, you know what's been going on down here, you know what he's done. Why should I_." Alex though back to him.

"_At least give him the chance to change_." He replied back.

Alex took a deep breath and lowered his hand from Anubis's face.

"Just remember this moment Anubis's remember how a god had his life given back to him from someone who was superior to him in every way." Alex said. "I'm giving you this one and only chance to change your ways. Give your jaffa there freedom and live your life in peace." Alex turned to look at him.

"But if you continue to kill and murder... I will find out... and next time, your life is mine." Alex said as he lowered his power and his hair changed back to normal and flew off toward the warehouse.

Anubis finally pushed the rubble off his body and lifted into the air. His anger raged at the though that he was at his mercy.

"ME...NEED YOUR MERCY!" Anubis yelled to himself. "I'm a god and GOD'S ARE IMMORTAL!" He flew over to his damaged coat and grabbed the ball out of the pocket and called the jaffa.

"Are you ok my lord." He asked.

"Of course im ok you fool, Fire everything you have at the location of the stargate, lock on to the sayain's power and FIRE NOW!" Anubis yelled.

"Yes my lord." The jaffa replied as Anubis crushed the ball in his hand.

Alex flew into the warehouse were saw and Teal'c were trying to dial the gate manually.

"You need a hand with that." Alex said. They immediately looked at him as Sam ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You did it, Anubis is gone." She said. Alex sighed for a second.

"He's no longer a threat to anyone. There is no point in killing him." Alex replied.

"I trust that you are right about that." Sam said with obvious objections to his actions. "We just need to more locks and we are going home. But we need power, you think you could spare a bit."

"Sure." Alex said as he floated over to the gate and laid his hand on it. He forced enough energy into the gate to energize the wormhole as the sixth chevron locked. As something caught Alex's attention. He looked up at the blown out ceiling into the sky as yellow energy balls came hurdling down at them.

"ANUBIS!" Alex yelled as he clenched his fists together and transformed back into a super sayian. He rose up into the sky a bit and began deflecting the blasts as they rained down on them.

"Hurry Teal'c" Sam said. As they seventh chevron locked and the gate activated.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Alex yelled as he fired a large yellow beam up toward the origins of the blasts. The beam smashed though the ship and exploded into pieces as Sam and Teal'c ran though the gate. Alex landed and headed inside as Anubis appeared behind him.

"DIE SAYAIN!" He yelled as he fired a large orange beam at him. Alex turned around and held the attack back with both hands.

"YOU FOOL...I GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO LIVE... AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WITH IT... FINE!" Alex yelled. He placed his hands together in front of him.

"KA..ME...HA.. !" He yelled as the large blue beam blasted though Anubis's attack and back toward him. They explosion and shock wave pushed Alex though the event horizon as the gate on the planet absorbed the energy and exploded.

Sam and Teal'c emerged at the SGC as they ran out of the gate room.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Sam yelled as all the soldiers left the gate room as Sam sealed the doors after they left and headed to the control room. Both Teal'c and Sam stared at the gate waiting for Alex to come though as it began to fizzle and flare out.

"Come on Alex where are you." Sam said. Suddenly a shock wave emerged from the gate and blew over the machine guns, destroying the ramp and cracking the walls all around causing the glass shielding the control room to shatter as the gate shut off. They were slow to get up as Sam and Teal'c looked down at the gate room.

"Where's Alex." Sam said.

"He's not here." Teal replied as they continued to look ominously for there missing friend


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball AR

Episode 9

"How's he doing?" A man said as he looked down at the beaten up body of a man they new nothing about.

"He'll live. His injuries are extensive but he seems to be healing just fine. Nothing is broken and the cuts have healed." Another said.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he has been unconscious for days now. Considering how hard he exited the boom tube I'm not surprised."

"What do you know about him?"

"His physiology is different then anything I have ever seen. He is similar in some ways to you but completely different in others."

"Like what."

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Have you read his mind yet...found out where he came from or how he got on watchtower."

"I am now."

The man pressed his thoughts into the unconscious mans mind. Mere seconds past on the outside as hours passed in his mind.

The man was standing in some kind of concrete room. A large ring with a ramp leading up to it stood out from the rest of the items, in its center was a shimmering pool of what looked like water. It was definitely not made on Earth, He could make that out himself. Two gun emplacements pointed at the ring as he looked around. The unconscious man stood behind him looking back.

"What are you doing in my mind?" He said.

"We found you unconscious on our space station and were hoping to find answers about were your from or how you came out of our boom tube."

"I have nothing to hide." The man said, "I just hope you plan on asking me instead of stealing the information from my mind, ask anything you like. I will tell you what I know."

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Alex, what's yours." Alex replied.

"You can call me J'onn, J'onn J'onzz."

"And what's up with the green skin."

"Im a Martian."

"Oh, well you learn something new everyday don't you?" Alex replied.

"What is this place?" J'onn asked looking around.

"Its Stargate command." Alex replied. "Its kinda where I'm from, I'm not actually from here ether but I've spent the better part of a year here."

"What is that ring." He said looking at the stargate.

"It's a stargate. They use it to travel the vast distances between planets in the Milky Way."

"I see." J'onn replied. The background changed as the SGC faded and reappeared as ruins of a warehouse.

"This is the last thing I remember." Alex continued as the memories of the end of his fight with Anubis played back in his thoughts.

"I guess, the gate was dialed to my world and I ended up here." Alex said. As his mind returned to the SGC. "By the way, were is here."

"You are laying on an examination bed at watchtower." J'onn replied.

"We found you here unconscious, you also had varies injuries over most of your body.

"I know about the other injuries just not about the unconscious part." Alex replied. " Can you wake me up."

"Yes." J'onn replied.

"Then please do, I need to figure a way back." Alex said as the background disappeared and everything went dark.

Alex's eyes opened slowly, he could feel the leftover aches and pains from his fight with Anubis, normally he would have just taken a senzu bean but he wasn't at the SGC so he had to just deal with it. He slowly and in great pain began to sit up from the table. His shirt was removed and cloths replaced by sweatpants. Alex looked around at the station, it was definitely high tech, way out of his league.

"_Sam would love it here."_ Alex though to himself. He looked out the window to see the Earth passing by, he knew at that moment they were in space.

"So your names Alex huh." The other man said. "I'm Green Lantern."

"J'onn told me about you. Believe it or not, it's been two days since he entered your mind." Lantern said.

"Green Lantern, do I have to call you that or do you have a real name." Alex said.

"Hal Jordon." Lantern replied.

"That sounds alot better. Do you have my original cloths," Alex said as he swung his legs to the side of the table and stood up.

"Yeah, we repaired them to what we though they looked like before." John said as he pointed to the closet to Alex's right. Alex opened it up to see his outfit looking brand new.

"Yep it looks great." Alex said. "You mind if I change."

"Yeah go ahead." Hal replied as both he and J'onn turned there backs. In just under three seconds Alex had fitted himself with his usual outfit.

"OK I'm good." Alex said.

"That was fast." John said as he turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast." Alex replied. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. Now we have to figure out how to get you home." Hal said.

"We don't even know the circumstances on how he got here in the first place." Another man said as he exited what looked like an elevator. He was wearing almost pure black attire except for some grey chest plates, a symbol of a bat lay across his chest.

"That's Batman." Hal said.

"Nice to meet you. You have a real name to." Alex said holding out his hand, which Batman never returned.

"Not that I'm gonna tell you." He replied

J'onn explained the story to Batman and got him up to speed.

"What does your Stargate do exactly?" Batman asked.

"Umm...come on Sam told me this a million times...It makes a wormhole in subspace." Alex said.

"I need to check something." Batman said as he entered the elevator and went up.

"Is he always like that." Alex said turning to John.

"Yeah, most of the time." John replied.

"So tell us about the place you come from." J'onn said as they walked toward the elevator.

"There isn't much to tell. The government on that world controls the gate and hides it from the public. They don't know that aliens exist." Alex said.

"What's the name of your world." Hal asked.

"Earth." Alex replied.

"Wait this is earth." Hal said as they exited the elevator to see the Earth in the window.

"I must have traveled to another universe again." Alex said.

"Wait you have traveled to other universes before." Hal said.

"Well only one, the one I came from I traveled to from my original Earth." Alex said.

"Yeah we had a problem with that to, remember the justice lords." Hal said.

"I do." J'onn replied.

They walked up to Batman who was on the watchtower computer.

"I know how you got here." Batman said.

"How?" Alex replied as a video appeared on screen. It was of the medical bay On the station. The camera began to shake as a boom tube opened up and Alex came flying out the shockwave then broke the camera and the video went to static."

"A boom tube." Batman said.

"What's a boom tube." Alex replied.

"Its basically our worlds equivalent to your worlds stargate, only ours can appear basically anywhere." Batman said

"But my friends went though the gate before me and they didn't come out with me." Alex replied.

"The shockwave, Your gate was hit by a powerful shockwave immediately before you entered. That could have caused it to jump, not to your worlds gate but to our reality and our boom tube, which were similar enough for you to pass though." Batman replied.

"So how do I get back." Alex asked.

"I still remember when we were trapped in the Justice Lords universe. I believe I can replicate the technology and use it to get you back." Batman replied.

"Great, how soon can you get it going." Alex said.

"Well not right this minute, it could take months." Batman replied.

"Uhh, I don't have that kind of time, You see two of my friends died in that universe and I really messed it up, I need to go back and bring them back to life." Alex said.

"We could try to replicate the exact conditions of your arrival and try to send you back though a boom tube." Batman replied.

"That sounds alot faster." Alex said.

"Don't give your hopes up." Batman said. " Unlike the other idea, I can't guarantee that the universe we connect to will be yours. If there are an infinite number of universes the chances that we will connect to your exact one is next to impossible. The other way we could zero in on your home universe and make sure its right."

"So it's ether take a chance of heading to a completely different universe faster or wait and connect to the right one." Alex said.

"The choice seems obvious to me." Batman replied.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Alex said.

"I will get to work." Batman said turning in his chair and walking away.

"What am I suppose to do in the mean time." Alex said. Batman entered the door as he turned around to face him.

"Don't get into any trouble." He said as the doors closed.

"He reminds me of a friend of mine." Alex said. " So how many of there are you."

"What do you mean ." John replied.

"I'm assuming your all superhero's right." Alex replied. "They had comic book hero's in my world and the one I was staying at, but they didn't actually exist."

"Other then me J'onn and Batman there are four others." John said.

"They're more social then he is right." Alex said.

"Well at least two are. the other comes from a war planet and the other lived on an island with all women." John said.

"Do I get to meet them." Alex said.

"Of course, they should actually be back here soon." J'onn said.

"No you said something about being from a different universe, even from the one you came from." John asked.

"Yeah, I went to the previous one to help them."

"Help them from what."

"I don't know exactly, my friend build a machine that can travel not only time but realities with great accuracy." Alex said. " Don't ask me, I have no idea how it works, only that I kinda crashed it when I landed and I'm sure she's still really mad at me."

"So why would your friend send you to save an entire universe." J'onn said.

"I was the most capable I guess. I was her closest friend of course our families have been friends for hundreds of years. All the way back to my great great ancestors."

"So does that mean you have powers." John said.

"Not exactly, lets just say I get in alot of reps at the gym." Alex said.

"You look strong ." John said.

"I am." Alex replied as the pain shot into his midsection again

"Uhh, just not quite yet." Alex said, as four other people emerged from the elevator and walked over.

One was wearing a reddish costume with a lighting bolt on his chest and metal versions on the sides of his head. Another was wearing a quite revealing outfit, it was almost like a swimsuit with a tiara and bracelets, the colors of her suit were defiantly based off of the American flag. Alex had picked that up at the SGC.

The other women wore a mask like a hawk and a mace at her side, she had large wings on her back, no doubt giving her the ability to fly. The largest of all of them was a man in a blue suit with a large red cape, he had a large S on his chest in a kind of triangle thing. Alex immediately recognized it from his near death experience.

"Superman, Hawk girl, Flash, Wonder women." John said. "This is Alex, the one who boom tubed his way into the watchtower.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Superman said holding out his hand as Alex returned it and shook everyone's hands.

"Nice to meet you all to. So do you guys have real names ." Alex said,

"Most of us don't prefer to reveal them." Superman said.

"Why." Alex replied. "What's the big deal."

"Most of us have other private lives and don't wanna be bothered by the press all the time." Superman replied.

"Oh, well I guess I understand."

"My name is Diana." Wonder women said

" Shayera," Hawkgirl continued."

"I think me and the big man prefer to stay secret." Flash said.

"_I'm sensing something strange from all of them, and Superman...he has a pretty high power level...stronger then the rest...but Diana isn't far behind."_ Alex though to himself.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you all." Alex said.

"Well now that we've all got to know each other." What do you say we crack down on the bad guys here." Flash said.

"What are you talking about" Alex said.

"A few days ago, several villains escaped from prison and we need to track them down." Hal said.

"Who are they." Alex said,

"Clayface, Sapphire, Grundy, killer Frost, nightshade and Grodd." Superman replied

"Guess they left Gigantis and Leach out in the cold huh." Flash said

"Yeah, well remember what they did to use before." Hal said. "We can't make that mistake again."

"Well lets go track them down." Hawkgirl said.

"We don't even know where to start." Hal said

"I do." Flash said as he turned on a television set to see the news set to a burning building with several people leaving and police surrounding them.

"We need to get going." Hal said. "It will be faster if we use my ring."

"I'm coming with you." Alex said. "I could use I good warm up."

"If you go into a fight with that attitude your just gonna get burned." John replied. "You should stay here, besides we don't know what you can do and don't have time to train a rookie."

"I promise, I know what I'm doing." Alex said.

John stayed silent for a little while.

"OK you can come with." Superman said. "But I suggest we get moving before they get away."

"OK fine." Hal said as he surrounded everyone in a green orb and they bolted out of the tower.

It wasn't long before they landed on the roof of a neighboring building overlooking the villains.

"You stay up here, we can handle this." Hal said as they took off.

Alex stayed quiet as he watched them head toward a fight that he so wanted.

" _They all seem to have special power...maybe its better I observe the fight before I just jump into it." _Alex though to himself, as he witnessed superman get thrown though an apartment building by a large white man then frozen in ice by another.

As the fight went on more and more fell before all where incased in ice.

As the ice women picked up Hawk girls mace.

"Nitty nite." She said as she lifted the mace up over her head.

"_Uh oh." _Alex though as he fired an energy blast between her and the Hawk girl ice statue.

"I don't think you wanna do that." Alex said looking down at them.

"And who are you, I haven't seen you around here before." a large gorilla said. Alex was a little shocked to hear an ape talk but he knew Jack wouldn't.

"I'm new here but believe me, you've never met anyone like me." Alex said as he leapt into the air and landed softly on the street in front of them.

"New meat to play with." The ice women said.

"Don't take me lightly, I've watched your fight with them and let me tell you... I'm not impressed." Alex said entering his fighting stance.

"Shade, take care of him." The ape said.

"No, you should all come at once." Alex said.

"They all began to laugh as a man wearing almost pure black walked in front of him and held out a cane. A black shadow erupted from the end as Alex stood up straight and let it hit him. The shadow wrapped around him from almost head to toe.

Alex looked down at his hands and flexed them. Then back at the man.

"Is that all." Alex said as he clenched his fists together.

"HAAAAA" Alex yelled as the black shadow began to give way to large beams of yellow light as the darkness shattered and he was free. They all looked shocked as he walked up to shade. He fired another round of darkness from the cane as Alex fired a yellow energy ball from his hand that pushed it back with ease, it hit the cane and disintegrated it up to the handle.

"Guess that takes care of you." Alex said smiling. "Who's next"

"Ahhhh, Grundy kill him." The Ape said as the large white man ran after him.

" Grundy doesn't like little man so Grundy crush." He said as he swung his fist toward Alex. The punch connected to Alex's left cheek and his head turned but nothing else. Alex turned his head back around completely unaffected.

"Last chance. to end this peacefully." Alex said

He could feel another man close by, he looked over and saw Batman thawing out his friends.

"You can't beat all of us." The ape said as Grundy went for another punch. Alex ducked with ease and landed a hard knee to Grundy's midsection. The blow stunned him as Alex raised his right hand and hit him on his left cheek. The hit sent him flying backwards and into a minivan that slid into the building knocking Grundy unconscious.

"Who is this guy." Shade said. "Superman isn't even that strong."

"Get him!" The ape yelled as a women in a pinkish and black suit rose up into the air and fired several small energy blasts that Alex deflected toward the ice women with each one hitting there target. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the pinkish women.

"Sapphire behind you." Shade yelled as she turned around to see Alex above her with a large yellow energy in his hand.

"I don't like to hit women but you fired first." Alex said as he fired the blast. It hit her in the stomach and pushed her down to the ground where it exploded.

"You guys aren't really that strong are you." Alex said as he landed on the ground.

"Frost...kill him now." The ape said in great frustration.

"Don't you do anything other then bark orders." Alex said as frost raised her hands and a long stream of ice shot toward him. It iced his feet as Alex looked down at them, he didn't look worried. Frost rose up until Alex was covered in ice from head to toe.

"Good work frost lets get the others and get out of here." Grodd said as they check on the others as they got to there feet, but just before they were about to leave as the ice around Alex began to crack and break. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Large white energy streaks shot out from inside the ice as it shattered into pieces with Alex powering up.

"Not bad but your gonna have to do way better then that." Alex said.

"Uhh Grundy not feel good." Grundy said as he tried to walk but he was very tipsy.

"You'll be alright. I didn't hit you that hard." Alex said "Anyone else, cause I was hoping for a decent warm up. But so far I'm disappointed."

"Clayface!" Grodd said as a tanish brown monster walked forward and stood before Alex.

"I'm telling you, you should all charge at once. You don't stand a chance at beating me anyway but it would make it more interesting." Alex said as he entered his fighting pose."

"Im gonna be harder then the rest." Clayface said.

"No not really." Alex said as raised his pointer finger to Clayface as a tiny sparkling energy appeared.

"In fact your gonna be the easiest cause you don't really have a solid form so a long fall wont hurt you like the others." Alex continued as he fired it inside Clayface.

"Bye." Alex said as the energy Exploded and took off into the air and soon out of sight."

"Well this is getting boring, time to wrap this up." Alex said He looked around and notices the ape was gone. He smiled as he spun around and raised his right hand to block a punch by the ape.

"Nice try." Alex said having no trouble holding back the blow.

"Frost now!" Grodd said as she fired her ice beam toward them. Alex kicked of the ground and flipped over Grodd as the beam hit him. Alex then fired four energy blasts from his hand, one hitting Grundy in the face, then Shade, Sapphire, and killer frost, all were knocked unconscious and fell to the ground, except Grodd who was frozen in ice and Clayface who Alex guessed was in a far different ocean somewhere on the other side of the planet.

"Guess we can't call you a rookie huh." Lantern said as he and the others walked out from an alley.

"You watched that huh." Alex said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you had powers."

"Cause I don't, those are my natural abilities. I trained hard and fought to gain this power." Alex replied

"So are you an alien." Flash said.

"Yes and no." Alex replied. "My race isn't native to earth but I was born and raised on earth my whole life along with my family for many years."

"So then what are you." Superman said.

"I'm a Sayian." Alex said.

"Never heard of them." Lantern said.

"You probably wouldn't, they don't exist here." Alex said

"That was impressive." Superman said.

"I really was hoping to get a good warm up but. that didn't happen." Alex said disappointingly.

"What do you mean." Hawkgirl asked. "You weren't even trying."

"No not really, I did have to raise my power level in order to get out of the ice but not by much." Alex replied.

"Why didn't you help sooner." Batman asked.

"You told me not to and I wanted to see what there powers were before I just jumped in." Alex replied.

"Well I'm glad you were here to help." Superman said as they watched the police take the villains away.

The talk was interrupted when a large flaming meteor rocketed across the sky.

"_I'm sensing a huge power level in that thing, what's going on."_ Alex though to himself. As he stared up at the meteor and followed it's path as it streaked across the Metropolis skyline.

"What was that." Lantern said

"Lets go check it our." Superman said as Lantern lifted batman and flash as J'onn, superman, wonder women , and Hawkgirl flew on there own toward the flaming rock. Alex slowly lifted into the air, still focusing on the energy he felt as he followed them to the crash site. They landed just outside of it as an enormous grey man walked out of the rubble. He had spikes and what looked like bone decoration on his body. He wore green shorts and black boots and he stood at least 8 feet tall, white hair came from each side of his head and his eyes were whiteish grey.

" It's Doomsday." Superman said,

"Ohh come on." Flash said as they lined up facing him,

"How are you alive." Superman said to doomsday.

"Im just as hard to kill as you Kal'El." Doomsday replied as he sprinted toward him. Green Lantern forced out a barrier which doomsday easily broke though and close lined both lantern and superman sending them flying backwards. Wonder Women swung at his cheek connecting but not moving it much. Doomsday grabbed her wrist and in a quick force hurled her into the department store to there right. Flash tried to zip around behind him but was grabbed quickly.

He pulled flash up and head butted him knocking him unconscious in one blow. Batman jumped backward and hurled two batarangs at him which bounced off and exploded, He tried to fire his grapple gun over his shoulder but Doomsday caught the end, just as Hawk girl swung her electrified mace at the back of doomsdays head. Doomsday moved and connected it to batman's grapple which ran up the cord and electrified him, Doomsday then swung batman around smashing him into a light pole and pulling the grapple cord hard and letting batman hit a brick wall on the building to his left.

He grabbed Hawk girl's mace by the end as she shocked him. The was clearly effected but touch Hawk girl's arm transferring the power to her and punching her hard in the midsection and throwing the mace into the Martian who appeared behind him from the ground. As he swung his arm over top of him to meet the face of superman who had gotten up and flew after him. The impact sent him into the ground though the street and into the sewers bellow.

"You are all pathetic." Doomsday said looking down at Hawkgirl. "And you will be the first to die." He continued as he raised his boot over her head and smashed it into the ground, only to notice that nothing was there. When he turned around he saw another person holding her on his shoulder and laying her next to green lantern, who just opened his eyes.

"Hal, get everyone out of here safely. I can handle this guy."

"Are you crazy, he just took all of us out at once, even superman and you think you can beat him one on one" John said

"Trust me, I will be fine now get them out of here...hurry." Alex said as he turned back to the hulking man."

"Your name is Doomsday." Alex said facing him.

"That's the name countless civilizations gave me yes." Doomsday replied.

"Strange, you look more like the big dumb ugly brute type not the smarter talking type." Alex said.

"Your ether very brave or very stupid." Doomsday replied, "You saw what I did to the others, and your precious kryptonian. What do you think I will do to you little man?"

"You already underestimate me and you don't even know who I am." Alex replied.

"What are you compared to me. I am the strongest being alive." Doomsday said.

"Second strongest since I got here." Alex said. "And I promise I will make you pay for each life you have taken."

Alex took a step forward and kicked off the ground toward the monster. He landed a hard right hook which took doomsday by surprise. He back stepped as Alex continued right on him landing hard hits to his face followed up by a kick to his midsection that sent him flying back wards as doomsday flips over backwards and grips the pavement as he slides across it. When he looks up he notices Alex swing his leg as he lands a hard kick to his neck sending him flying to the left into a parked car, into a light pole then into a building and out the other side. Alex flies though the whole doomsday made as a surprising right hook emerges from the smoke that catches him in the cheek. The blow sends spit from his mouth as its met by a knee to the midsection blowing the air from Alex's lungs.

Lantern had rounded up everyone and moved them to the roof of the tallest building in metropolis, as superman rose up, his clothing torn and worn out. his face was bleeding.

"Where's Alex." He asked

"Fighting doomsday." Hal replied.

"Your letting him fight that think alone." Superman said to him with dissatisfaction in his voice.

"I had no choice, you where gone and everyone else was down, beside look at the fight." John said. As dust clouds and debris smoked up from the cities streets.

"He's doing better then we did combined." John replied. "SO let him fight."

Alex was hurled backward as he stood straight and slid across the street as doomsday leapt into the air and clenched his fists together and raised them over his head as he came down. He fell to the ground and swung them down with all his force as Alex crossed his forearms to block. The impact sent shockwaves across the area shattering windows as the ground sank into a crater. When the dust settled Alex's forearms held strong as Doomsday tried harder to force them down.

"HAAAAA" Alex yelled as a large white aura shot up around him as he forced doomsdays hands back up. With a hard push he forced them up over his head as Alex landed a hard knee to the monsters chin, which sent him flying up into the air. As Alex disappeared and reappeared above him only to meet the monsters boot to his face.

"ahhhh" Alex groaned in pain as he regained his posture and swung his leg hard into doomsday stomach making him spit up, but his right leg was grabbed firmly by doomsday as he began to spin him faster and faster. At the top speed of the spin, doomsday released him at a downward diagonal angle as Alex rocketed into a skyscraper, though several floors and steel beams before exiting the other side and into a smaller apartment building which later collapsed on him as gravity brought the monster down onto the roof of the skyscraper.

"Alex!" Superman yelled. As they watched the dust fly up from the collapsing building

"He was a brave fighter." Hal said. Expecting the man to be dead from such an impact. Moments went by with no movement.

"He's not dead." J'onn said as they turned around to look at him. "He's not yet begun to fight, watch and you will see."

"I will admit you're much stronger then the others, but you failed all the same." Doomsday said as a small noise could be heard in the rubble.

The voice was clearly Alex's but it wasn't talking back to doomsday.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!" Alex screamed as an enormous blue energy beam erupted from the rubble revealing that Alex was just fine.

The beam shot towards Doomsday as he held out his hands to stop the attack. It forced him into the air as he lifted his hands up forcing the wave to rocket skyward as Doomsday turned his attention back to the destroyed building.

"Where are you." He said.

"UP HERE!" Alex yelled as he dropped down and double over handed the Energy attack back down into doomsday which blasted him though every level of the skyscraper and exploded when it hit the ground, blasting the whole ground floor away as the building collapsed on him.

Alex floated above the building searching it.

"_Good there wasn't anyone in there."_ Alex said. He wiped the right

side of his mouth as blood smeared on his hand. "_This guy is strong, real strong." _

There was a brief moment of silence as Alex began scanning the rubble. Then in a blink. The monster leapt up from the rubble to just above Alex and backhanded him sending him downward into the street sliding across the road as he slowed to a stop, doomsday landed on his back sending them both into the sewers. Doomsday reached down and grabbed Alex by the legs and swung him behind him as he bounced off the concrete walls. Alex quickly corrected himself and fired a large yellow beam at doomsday which hit him in the chest sending him backwards until he placed his hands in front of him and held back the blast. He then slowly taking one foot at a time walked forward. Then in an instant the attack stopped as doomsday swung his whole body around giving kinetic energy to his fists as it connected with Alex's fist. The energy burst caused a complete circle surrounding them as the water moved around them. They each pushed harder and harder trying to get the other to give up first. Doomsday then swung his other hand into an uppercut connecting to Alex's chin sending him up into the ceiling and though the pavement street. He curled up and recovered after back flipping several times to land on his feet. Doomsday wasn't far behind him, jumping up from the hole and landing several feet away from him.

"You are indeed a great fighter." Doomsday said.

Alex moved spit around in his mouth before spitting blood out to his right.

"Im surprised the fight has gone on this long. But I can keep this up all day." Doomsday said as he slowly began walking up to Alex,

Alex clenched his fists together as he began to power up.

"HAAAAAA!" Alex yelled as a large white aura rushed over him.

"Bring it on." He replied as the monster kicked off from the ground and dashed after him. Alex ducked the initial swing only to get hit by a knee to his face. He lurched backwards using the motion to land a hard kick to doomsdays chin as he back flipped and his feet landed on the ground as doomsday flew into the air. Alex opened his right hand and a large yellow energy ball appeared as he hurled it up skyward as it head toward doomsday who backhanded the blast back toward Alex and landed back on the ground. As Alex prepared to deflect the blast the monsters boot connected with the side of his face sending him into the restaurant to there left as once again doomsday deflected the shot inside as an enormous explosion shook the city. Doomsday was actually starting to breath heaver as he took a deep breath and smiled, he jumped up to the building where the others lay injured and weak.

"He's dead." Doomsday said to them, staring down superman. "To bad to, he was defiantly strong."

"You will pay for that." Superman said as he flew after him and swung at him but Doomsday raised his hand to catch the punch and though him backwards.

"Now you all will die." He said as he took a step toward Green Lantern. But a noise made him pause, dark clouds had begun to fill the sky and swirl above them, lighting flashed from the cloud and thunder rumbled over the city.

"What's going on." Superman said as they looked over the edge of the building to see the rubble shaking, several lighting bolts shoot down next to it over and over, and in a flash several bright golden streaks shot our from the rubble as it blew away in every direction, and there stood Alex his arms outstretched as gold energy surrounded him

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex screamed as his hair shot upward and turned gold, his clothing was worn and torn, his body had bruises and cuts but he was upright. He rose up out of the rubble and stopped at eye level with doomsday. His hair waved as the gold energy aura flashed over him continuously.

"Now the real fight begins." Alex said with great confidence in his voice.

"AHHH, what are you!" Doomsday yelled back at him.

"I'M A SUPER SAYAIN!" Alex yelled back as a burst of energy spread out from Alex's body as he disappeared from view and in the next second Alex's fist was pushed deep into his abdomen, he was hit so hard superman could have swore he saw a bulge in doomsdays back. The blow made doomsday spit up blood as Alex spun around and landed a hard kick to the side of the monsters head sending it flying to the side. He disappeared again and reappeared just above the monster flying at the same speed as he backhanded him downward into the streets, he skipped across the pavement and into the bay. Alex winded up a large energy ball in his hand and hurled it down at him. The sphere disappeared into the water and after a few seconds the ground shook as the explosion caused a massive balloon of water to erupt from the bay. Alex flew over to the edge and landed on the top of a docking crane, the golden aura still flowing over him evenly like fire.

Alex held out his hands and pointed them at the water where doomsday had landed. Two energy balls appeared as he began firing blasts, blast after blast poured from his hands and slammed into the bay floor as the explosions rocked the city and sprayed water everywhere, finally Alex stopped and landed on the concrete wall of the bay.

After a few moments a ship across the harbor rose up out of the water, a huge freighter ship, with a small speck under it. Suddenly the massive ship was hurled long ways at him, he stood there staring at it as it slammed into him and pushed him down the street before it stopped. Doomsday jumped out of the water and slashed his bone knuckles across the pavement to spark the fuel from the leaking freighter, the fire quickly reached the crashed ship as it exploded in a brilliant fireball, the blast level buildings and shattered windows further away. The flames flickered in the twilight of the day as the sun began to set.

Doomsday was holding his abdomen and breathing heavily as he stared at the flames, as his face suddenly turned to shock. A blared figure immerged from the flames as Alex walked calmly though them, seemingly unaffected, his aura still flashing over him. After a few moments he was just several paces from Doomsday.

"Last chance...give up." Alex said confidently with a hint of absolute resolve. The though finally rolled though doomsdays head, he might not win this.

"To you...never." Doomsday replied.

"Fine, have it your way." Alex replied with great confidence.

Doomsday ran forward after him and kicked off the ground in a huge leap. He swung for a hard right hook at Alex raised his left hand and caught the punch with little effort. His hands tightened around doomsdays fists squeezing it tighter.

"HAAAAAAA" Alex yelled as the bright golden aura flurried up more instance around him. He pulled him in closer shoving a large energy blast to his face, it exploded sending him into the air, directly in front of the setting sun.

As he cupped his hands together and looked straight at him as a bright blue light formed inside then that flickered as it rotated with streaks escaping between his fingers.

"Im sorry it has to end like this, but I can't let you kill anymore." Alex said. "KAAAA..MEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEEE..." Alex began, his voice echoing though the empty streets of Metropolis.

"Ahhhh, No..." Doomsday said, blood dripping from his eyes and forehead.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Alex scream forcing the large attack straight at Doomsday. The brilliant bright blue streak blasted from his hands and charge forward with blistering speed as it slammed into doomsday sending him hurtling backward. Alex continued to put out energy as the monster was forced from the atmosphere directly toward the sun. Doomsday forcibly turned his head around to see the shimmering violent surface of the star he was quickly approaching, he struggled to push the blast in a different direction but it was no use. The attack was to powerful. In almost slow motion he slammed into the surface of the sun.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as his body melted away as the attack faded from view.

The scene on earth was still, silence crept over the battled streets and wind swept over the rubble and the carnage of the battle. Alex stood there, his hands still cupped together pointing at the sun, that took its last breath of light and disappeared behind the horizon. He slowly lowered his hands to his sides as Superman, and the rest of the justice league landed behind him.

They were silent, staring at the gold haired warrior with fire surrounding him. Slowly the aura began to fade as it disappeared entirely. His hair had stopped waving and the scene began to calm. He turned to face them, they looked on in shock.

"Guess you guys know how strong I really am now huh." Alex said as the gold began to dissipate from his hair, he took a deep breathe and it all went away.

"You could do that the whole time, I'm sorry I called you a rookie." Lantern replied.

"I'm sorry I let you guys get hurt so bad but I'm not suppose to interfere with the order of other universes. But I knew that you guys were not suppose to die so I had to step in." Alex continued as his eyes crept to the destruction the battle cause, his heart grew heavy looking at the devastation.

"I'm sorry about all the destruction." Alex replied, "I hope no one got hurt."

"Don't worry apparently NASA has tracked the meteor on its descent and calculated the impact, the people were told to evacuate the area while we were fighting the others." Batman said

"Wait then what about the police that took them away." Alex returned.

"The police didn't respond to the attack they were getting the people out." Batman replied. Alex looked at him for a moment then a smile spread over his face.

"Wow they pulled that one over my head, I didn't even suspect anything."

It was quiet for a moment, the though of what happened here sank in as superman smiled.

"Now lets get you back to you world." Superman said.

Months pasted by, day after day. The justice league helped the people rebuild the building and repair the damage from the battle as Batman and Alex worked in his cave to construct the portal.

"I wish I could repay you for all the money and time you spent helping me get home." Alex said.

"Its no problem." Batman replied.

"There is actually something I can do for you, I probably shouldn't but, it would give you an advantage in crime fighting here."

"What's that." Batman replied.

"I can teach you how to fly and use the energy attacks I used." Alex said.

"I'm not super powered I can't." He replied.

"No you can. Every living person has the energy inside of them to do it." Alex replied. "You just need to learn how to control it and focus."

"Im human." Batman said.

"So...many humans on my world know how to do this, they can fly and everything. They aren't as strong as me but they made up for it in extremely good techniques." Alex said

"I'm just finishing up with your portal...and you wanna do this now. Batman replied looking at him

"I've been here for months, another few days wont hurt." Alex replied.

"Wouldn't something like learning to fly take longer then a few days." Batman said.

"Maybe if I was trying to teach someone that knew nothing about fighting, but your martial arts skills and fighting skills will make it much much easier for you to learn."

"Okay then." Batman said. "What do I need to do."

"Come here and sit." Alex said. Batman slowly walked over and sat down in front of him.

"Every being has an inner energy. All you have to do is tap into that energy and control it." Alex said as he closed his eyes and placed his hands apart from each other. In a few seconds a small point of light appeared between them and then a baseball sized energy ball floated between them.

"You need to reach into your center and bring out your energy." Alex said.

Batman entered the same pose as he stared down at his hands. Several minutes went by and nothing was happening.

"Just relax, you will never be able to bring out you energy if your all tensed up. Clear your mind." Alex said. Minutes after minutes and hour after hour went by until batman stood up and turned his back on him.

"This was stupid I've wasted enough time on this, its not working. I don't need to fly anyway."

"Sure you don't, cause I bet you look so cute on wonder women's arm." Alex said in a sarcastic yet joking tone. This clearly made batman mad as he focused his eyes back on Alex.

"Now unless you want her to carry you everywhere get back here." Alex replied. Batman sat back down and continued his training, after several more hours, a small energy ball the size of a pea appeared in his hands.

"You did it." Alex said. As the energy slowly disappeared and fizzled out, batman leaned back tired and sweating.

"That was harder then I thought. Is it that hard for you when you gather energy." He asked.

"Not really, it's like breathing to me, but the big and powerful attacks take more focus and concentration, as well as power. Like my Kamehameha attack, that requires a bit of focus." Alex replied. "Now lets go outside."

"Why?" Batman replied.

"You can't focus on flying inside a cave Batman, our do you prefer Bruce Wayne. come on lets go." Alex said standing up and heading to the rock staircase that lead to his mansion.

They stood out in the bright sun. After days of practice the time for flight had come.

"You ready for this." Alex said.

"Yeah." Batman replied. He closed his eyes and began to focus as a small breeze whipped up around him that forced the grass down.

"That's it your doing it, now push the energy down." Alex said excitingly. Batman did just that, his cape waving in the wind he was making as he lifted off the ground and hovered in the air.

"You did it." Alex replied. "I told you that you could do it."

A grin swept over Batman's face realizing what it was like to fly though the air without the need for technology. It felt great, and free. He quickly got rid of his smile and slowly landed on the ground.

"There's nothing more I can teach you. Now you just need to practice and you will be soaring though the air in no time, and it only took you three days to learn. You can even apply it to fighting. Mix in a little of that energy to a punch or a kick and it will make it a lot stronger. " Alex said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks." He replied. "I've called the League here, its time for you to go home." He was right, He could sense superman and the rest coming here.

"Im heading to the cave to start up the machine, I'll meet you down there." Batman replied. "Oh and Alex."

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Don't tell them anything that happened here." He said as he headed back to the batcave."

It wasn't long till they landed outside of the mansion. "Hey guys." Alex said as he walked with them down to the cave. "How's the repairs going."

"Good, really good." Lantern said.

"Sorry about that, I was in the heat of the fight, I didn't think of what I was doing till it was over."

"They are just happy that doomsday is finally gone for good." superman said as they approached Batman and the portal.

"Wow you've been busy." Hawkgirl said.

"It looks just like the last one." Flash said as he looked it over and headed to the control panel.

"What's this do." HE said as he moved his finger toward a button as his hand was grabbed by batman.

"Don't touch anything." He said. The portal was on as the images of a different reality played on the screen.

"I used the data from the Watchtower to plot where you came from, this gate is dialed in to your home reality, its taking up there stargate so you better get moving." He said.

"Thank you guys so much for what you've done." Alex said.

"No we should be thanking you for beating doomsday." Superman said. "If you ever need help, you can ask us."

"Same here." Alex said as he shook superman's hand.

" Goodbye Alex." Diana said as she gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Diana." Alex replied as he turned to Flash.

"Your the only guy I've met that's faster then me." Flash said."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Alex said, "You are way faster then I am without energy." Alex said shaking his hand as he turned to Hawkgirl and lantern.

"I'm not gonna hug you." Hawkgirl said.

"I didn't expect you to." Alex replied as he smiled and shook her hand as well.

"Lantern, it was an hour meeting you." Alex said.

"Like wise." He replied.

"Thanks for looking after me."

"No problem, be safe."

"You got it.

Alex turned to J'onn who stared back at him, He shook his hands and smiled.

"Goodbye J'onn." Alex said as J'onn smiled back.

"Goodbye Alex." He replied as Alex walked to the gate.

He looked back at Batman and smiled. Who returned a glare at him and a thumbs up.

"Hey Batman did you send my IDC though." Alex said turning to him."

"Yes, exact digits."

"Well then, it was great meeting you all." Alex said, "Good luck." He said as he stepped though the gate as it deactivated behind him.

The stargate Activated at the SGC as an alarm sounded.

"Unscheduled offworld activation." Walter said as he closed the iris. Sam, Teal'c Jonas, and General Hammond entered the control room looking down at the screens.

"Do we have anything." Hammond said.

" Sensors show, a radiation coming from the event horizon." Walter said as a display appeared on screen.

"Wait, we're receiving a transmission, Its an IDC, sir." Walter continued. The computer ran the code as One word appeared on screen.

ALEX.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Major, is it possible." Hammond said. Sam was just as awe struck as anyone else.

"Open the iris Hammond said. "Defense teams to the gate room."

Several men entered the gate room as two manned the mounted machine guns as several more aimed there weapons at the gate. It was quiet. No one said or evened moved for what seemed like ages. Every pair of eyes were focused on the gate. As a man flew out of the gate and landed on the ramp as the gate shut down behind him. He stared back at them, a large smile on his face.

"Stand down." Hammond said as Sam and Teal'c raced from the control room to the gate room and up the ramp to meet him. Alex also noticed a figure looking down from the briefing room at him but shook it off as his attention swiftly returned to Sam and Teal'c

"Alex, I can't believe your here." She said.

"I know, its great to be back." He replied

"Great to see you to Teal'c. Alex replied.

"We though you were dead." Sam said. "We though the gate malfunctioned and it cut you off."

"I got a long story to tell you guys." Alex said. But more importantly, I have a plan to bring X and Jack back to life."

"How" Sam replied.

"The Dragonballs." Alex replied as a long smile spread across his face.


End file.
